


Change It

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Ben Solo is a Dork, Bodhi Writes Harry Potter Fanfiction, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Clerks 2 References, Dorks in Love, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluffy Ending, Going to the movies, Hand Jobs, Harry Potter References, Hopeful Ending, Humor, Hux Ships It, Light Angst, M/M, Metafiction, Not Reylo friendly, Not TLJ Friendly, Not TROS Friendly, Palpatine Pick Up Lines, Poe Dameron Is A Dork, References To Shipping, References to Reylo, Sassy Armitage Hux, Shipping, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: They can make up their own ending, at least.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13
Collections: Ginger_Puff’s Library Of Awesome Darkpilot Modern AUs, Trope Bingo: Round Thirteen





	Change It

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Metafiction
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yes, there are references to Palpatine’s other saber. Please accept this bottle of Brain Bleach as an apology. Also, obvious TROS spoilers are obvious, and I do get pretty soapbox-y about how I didn’t care for TLJ, TROS, Reylo, etc. You’ve been warned.

  
This was it. Already, Ben couldn’t believe that it was the final installment in the Starkiller saga. There were going to be other movies after that, of course, but this was the end. Definitively the end. This was how First Order productions was going to wrap up the story of the Starkiller family, of Kira, and plenty more. Even as the group of them — Hux had agreed to drive them. Paige, unfortunately, couldn’t get off work, and Jess had come down with a cold that had been going around her workplace. “You’ll have to tell me how it goes,” Jess had said, and she’d sounded so awful that Ben had felt for her — pulled up to The Rogue Cinema, Ben couldn’t help but really look at Poe, who was dressed as the pilot in the trilogy, John. The way he looked in that moment...the orange flightsuit shouldn’t have looked so flattering on him, but it did. The way his black hair seemed to tumble around his face...  
  
Ben had to keep from staring too much. He looked away quickly, before Poe could catch on. If Hux noticed that Ben was staring, he said nothing. No one else said anything either, as caught up as they were in talking.   
  
“I heard it got mixed reviews,” Rey said.   
  
Poe snorted. “Probably from the same critics who thought _The Last Jedi_ was the best movie since _Empire.”_  
  
Rose looked offended. “I liked _The Last Jedi,”_ she said.   
  
“More power to you, Rose,” Poe said. “It just wasn’t my thing. Just don’t know what could upset the same critics who thought Kane trying to kill his nephew was brilliant character development...”  
  
“Or that Kira and Kylo’s relationship was sexy,” Rey said wryly.   
  
Ben snorted. “I don’t know why they couldn’t have paired Kira with Sam.”  
  
“Yeah,” Jannah said. “What did a sweet former stormtrooper do to these people?”  
  
Finn shrugged. “Well, who knows? I mean, critics aren’t always right...”  
  
They got out of the car, walked towards the theater. Even looking at the posters, Ben was still struck by the image of Kira and Kylo duking it out on the _Rise of Starkiller_ poster, Kylo having rebuilt his mask, Kira wielding the Starkiller lightsaber that somehow managed to have been fixed after Kira and Kylo had accidentally broken it. Ahead of them were two girls talking excitedly about Kira and Kylo getting their happy ending.  
  
Ben hoped there was at least some happy ending in the works. (Even if he didn’t want Kiralo to be canon)  
  
***  
  
Bodhi took their tickets, before wishing them luck. “Gotta say,” he said, “The costumes are appropriate.”  
  
“Thanks,” Ben said. Bodhi and his friends had been friends with his mother ever since they had made an enemy of Orson Krennic in college. “You think Kylo’s going to redeem himself?”  
  
Bodhi shrugged. “Well, I don’t think the Resistance would let him run off to a beach planet and retire after what he did.”  
  
Ben snorted. Even the idea of Kylo in swim trunks sipping a tropical drink...someone would probably write a crackfic about that. Guaranteed.   
  
“Kidding aside,” Bodhi said. “Who knows? And you know...even if Kylo dies, it won’t stop the fanfic writers.”  
  
“Mom says you wrote your share of fix-it fics for _Order of the Phoenix_ after you read it.”  
  
Bodhi snorted. “There’s no way that Sirius fucking Black could be killed by a curtain.”  
  
“I know!” Rey said.   
  
Bodhi smiled. “Well, gotta check everyone else in. Good luck; I can imagine the theater’s going to be pretty crowded. And there’s gonna be at least one douchebag spoiling stuff on Twitter.”  
  
Ben shuddered. “Pity you can’t Force Choke people for that.”  
  
Bodhi tried to look disapproving, but it was clear he was trying not to laugh as he bid Ben and the others good luck.   
  
***  
  
The problem with _The Rise of Starkiller,_ though it started out strong, was that it went into crackfic territory quickly. And not the fun kind of crackfic. Kira being related to Darth Sidious? John being a spice runner? The General that Kylo had a rivalry with being a Resistance spy?   
  
Ben stole a glance over at the others. Poe...well, he looked flabbergasted and repulsed and like he couldn’t look away. Ben couldn’t say he blamed him. Hell, John being portrayed as an asshole in general — considering how much Poe looked up to John, it must have felt like a kick to the balls.   
  
Ben could only watch as the movie unfolded. And as he did, he could only conclude that this, all of this, was a product of writer’s block and too much alcohol.   
  
***  
  
The theater let out eventually, and Ben was already struggling to process what he had seen. Next to him, Hux sneered, “This was what the final movie of the Starkiller saga was leading up to? Did the filmmakers use every drug in existence, or did they leave some over for everyone else?”  
  
“As much as I agree, Armie,” Phasma said, “Can you keep it down? You’re being awfully loud.”  
  
Hux sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose. “Right. Phasma...I can understand why the critics weren’t kind to this one.”  
  
Ben could swear that in that moment, he was in a haze. Armie was right. Was this what the filmmakers were going for? Kira being Sidious’ granddaughter? John Doe being a smuggler? Sidious somehow surviving being thrown down a reactor shaft only to inexplicably survive? Kylo dying?   
  
Poe winked at him. Besides being reassured, Ben swore that his heart skipped a beat.   
  
“Yeah, I know, Ben.” Poe took a deep breath. “You know that scene in Clerks II when they had that donkey show? What Becky said?”  
  
“That’s a mood right there,” Ben said. Indeed, _I’m disgusted and repulsed and I can’t look away_ could sum up the movie nicely.  
  
Hux sighed. “At least no animals were harmed,” he said. “Continuity, on the other hand...”  
  
They reached the car after saying a friendly goodbye to Bodhi (Ben hopes Bodhi didn’t take things too hard). Hux’s. To think that Ben had been so excited about coming here in his Kylo Ren costume. It all seemed so hollow now. What had Atton said in KOTOR II, about the mission to Korriban being a big, dangerous waste of time? Ben couldn’t argue with anyone who made that judgment.   
  
“I can’t believe they cut down on Lily’s screentime,” Rose said. “I mean, why? I mean...” She sighed. “Just because her actress got shit from idiots doesn’t mean they had to pander to these idiots.”  
  
“You could say that pandering to the idiots was the name of the game,” Hux said wryly.   
  
Rose sighed. “I can’t believe you’re sounding sensible, Armie. We’ll have to mark our calendars.”  
  
“What are you talking about?” Hux said. “I’m the only sensible person of this group of dorks.”  
  
Ben, at this point, was too worn out to debate that point.   
  
“The idea that Sidious even would have kids is a bloody joke,” Rey said, “And I’m probably going to have nightmares tonight.”  
  
“Yeah, I didn’t need to picture his pick-up lines,” Poe said wryly. Slipping into an impression that sounded a lot like Brad Dourif’s portrayal of Wormtongue, he said, “Hey, baby, want to see my other lightsaber?”  
  
Finn groaned. “Thanks for that mental image."   
  
Poe continued, still in that hybrid Sidious-Wormtongue voice. “I can teach you the ways of the Dark Side...and my penis.”  
  
“I didn’t need to even think about the Emperor’s penis,” Jannah groaned.   
  
Poe wasn’t done. “Hey, beautiful, want to bear my Sith babies?” A beat, then Poe said, in his normal voice, “It’s either that or get angry. Even if I’m thinking about the Emperor’s Dark Side dick...”  
  
Ben felt his lips twitch at least a little. “Hey,” he said, “I appreciate your, ah, pick up lines for the Emperor.”  
  
“Glad someone appreciates them,” Poe said lightly. A beat. “Think he’s into pegging?”  
  
Phasma coughed, though it sounded almost like she was trying not to crack up.   
  
Hux groaned. “Please stop putting mental images in our heads we can’t get amnesia for, Dameron.”  
  
***  
  
After a series of ranting about the movie (from Kylo’s death to John Doe being derailed into being a douchebag) dropped everyone off — everyone except Poe and Ben. Hux sighed. “It says something when Dameron’s jokes about Sidious’ sex life are the highlight of our experience.”  
  
“Yeah. I mean...making bad jokes is what I do.” Poe shrugged. He sighed. “Honestly, what a fucking mess. I mean, I thought people were just being melodramatic...”  
  
“I wish they hadn’t killed Kylo,” Ben said.   
  
Poe sighed. “Yeah, that sucked. Helluvaway to wipe out a whole family.”  
  
“Yeah. Poe...when he kissed Kira, I actually didn’t want that to happen. I wanted him...” Fuck, but this was awkward. “I wanted him kissing someone else. And John getting shat on...he always reminded me of you. So, him getting shat on made me feel like you were getting shat on too.”  
  
Poe nodded, slowly.   
  
Ben sighed. “Hux, can you pull over and...maybe cover your ears or something?”  
  
Hux snorted. “It’s 2019. Besides, I thought you could cut the UST with a knife anyway.”  
  
“Whatever.” Ben sighed. “Kylo didn’t get his happy ending. John didn’t either. I don’t think anyone in _The Rise of Starkiller_ really got their happy ending. But...we could. Make up our own ending.” A beat. “You’re not just my friend. I really like you, Poe. More than that, I love you.”  
  
Poe nodded. “What took you so long?”  
  
“So is that...”  
  
“Yeah,” Poe said. “I love you, you utter dork.”  
  
Ben thought that he heard Hux mutter, “About bloody time” even as Ben and Poe kissed.   
  
They broke away in that moment, Ben trying to understand how such a horrible night had turned into something so wonderful. To have Poe, someone who was so funny and vibrant and gorgeous and kind —  
  
“Hux,” Ben said, “If Poe stays the night...”  
  
Hux sighed. “I’m not your father, and you’re a grown man. As long as you don’t leak spoilers on, say, Reddit, I say do what you want.”  
  
***  
  
Ben’s apartment. Even as they entered, Poe said, “You know, the highlight of this was just how goddamn sexy you looked in your Kylo Ren costume.”  
  
Ben sputtered. Of all the things to call Ben Solo, “sexy” wasn’t one of them.   
  
Poe smiled. “You are. And you are so adorable right now that I forgot my stupid double entendre about kneeling before the Supreme Leader.”  
  
Ben laughed. “Let’s just get out of these costumes.”  
  
They stripped away their costumes, kissing furiously even as they did so, Ben occasionally nipping at Poe’s neck. “God, you have such a gorgeous neck,” Ben murmured. “Your face and body and heart and everything...you don’t know the effect you have on people, do you, darling? So goddamn _sexy.”_  
  
He could tell how much Poe was soaking in Ben’s rambles. Even seeing Poe unclothed — it was one thing to see him shirtless when he went swimming, but here, Ben wanted him. Really, really badly. Poe smiled. “I really affect you this much?” he said.   
  
Ben nodded. “So bad. I just don’t want to hurt you.”  
  
“I’m short, not breakable.”  
  
“Still.” Ben groaned in desperation. He was hard, hard to the point it hurt. “I want you. I just...don’t know where to begin. Want to worship you...”  
  
“Go for it.” And as Ben licked and bit and sucked at Poe’s nipples, nibbled below the fine structure of his collarbone, Poe’s gasps and moans and pleas got so desperate, so turned on. “God, Ben, love your mouth...”  
  
Ben smirked, feeling all but victorious.   
  
He explored where he could, teasing at Poe’s inner thighs, occasionally murmuring praise. Their murmured praise seemed to mingle together and seem all but indistinguishable — and Poe actually whimpered as Ben stroked him. At Poe’s request, Ben let him return the favor, and it felt so good that Ben almost felt like any coherent thought had been all but wiped away.   
  
They stroked. And when Ben came, he could feel himself shaking, trembling, as he spent himself in Poe’s hand. Poe followed, and God, he just looked so gorgeous like this...  
  
It was after washing their hands and changing into pajamas (Poe’s pajamas being so adorably big on him that Ben loved him more) that they slumped on the couch.   
  
“I feel better,” Ben said. “At least I got something out of this night. I got you.”  
  
“Yeah.” Poe said. “Ben...if we rewrote the plot to _Rise of Starkiller,_ as a fanfic or a fan script...”  
  
“Taking a leaf out of Bodhi’s book?” Ben teased.   
  
Poe laughed. “Hey, Sirius Black’s too badass to be killed by a piece of drapery.”  
  
Ben snorted. “He is. And Kylo, in the end, deserved a better ending. So...when do you want to start?”  
  
“In a while,” Poe said. “I just want to cuddle with you.”  
  
Ben smiled. “No complaints from me.” Kylo hadn’t gotten his happy ending in canon, but at least now, Ben and Poe had the rest of their lives to enjoy theirs.


End file.
